


Makoto

by Kawaii_Girl_V113



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, F/M, Rich/Poor Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Girl_V113/pseuds/Kawaii_Girl_V113
Summary: A draft of my storyYoung girl, Makoto's life.





	Makoto

When Makoto was a young child she thought life was good and without worries. Those were the few days Makoto had a ‘normal’ life. She had a mother and father present. Makoto’s mother, Rie, knew that Makoto would never have a normal life because she was born out of wedlock and her family’s multi-generation contract with the then ruthless Tachibana family.  
For the first three years of her life, Makoto saw her father every day. He gave them riches and let them live in the house for the time being. Makoto also loved going to the Tachibana house on the eastside of town. It was bigger than any building little Makoto every saw with the fine décor from countries Makoto never heard of. She enjoyed time with the heir to the company, Aoi. They played together, ate together and she could take care of him. She also enjoyed playing with the other twin, Hinata, but Nico usually took care of her.   
Makoto was a great child. She was now fluent in Japanese, French, and Korean, and almost fluent in English. She showed her father everything she thought was cool: rocks, bug and even feed him mug pies. She showed him many items on the computer she wanted. Later she’d find them in her closet or play room or any place it belonged. If Makoto knew what was going to happen she would have put seven years of food and electric bills paid on the screen.   
When Makoto was almost five in January of 2014. Her life had changed a lot within the last year. Makoto now went to school, had friends her age and learned how proper ladies acted. Makoto now didn’t see the Tachibana twins much anymore because they had other people to help and her mother was a maternity leave. Makoto worried for Aoi and Hinata because they had to read so much at only the age of three. Makoto saw less of her father as he started to work normally again. Both of her parents seemed distant from each other and her father Makoto. At school, Makoto started to learn about social construct like marriage that confused her because she’s never been exposed to marriage before. Makoto also started to attend mass weekly instead of monthly. Before she and her mother attended monthly she over hear other mothers say bad thing about her mother. How irresponsible she was to have a child and not have the audacity to teach her in correct church ways.   
Makoto as she got a little old because ambitions and full of life. She was always curious, so Makoto tried many sports. She loved soccer. In how you had to be aggressive, the technicality of the foot work, the lengths you’d run in a game. When Makoto played she felt free and shielded from judgement. Makoto felt loved as her team would run up and hug her at the end of the games because she was the MVP. But Makoto didn’t want to just be good at soccer. She wanted to be good at as many things as possible. She tried Basketball, tennis, running, volleyball, multiple martial arts, sewing, knitting, painting, drawing, but none gave her the feeling soccer could give to her.   
One night after kindergarten Makoto’s father had an answer for her.   
“Makoto come here I have a video to show you!”   
“Papa one moment I have to finish my coloring homework!”  
Soon Makoto scrabbled off the kitchen stool and plopped on the sofa next to her father. On the TV there was the clip of The Nutcracker. As soon as Makoto saw it she retorted, “ewe, ballet, the sport ever girl is doing. No, I won’t watch it, nor will I ever try it.”  
“Please Makoto,” her father begged, “just do one season. I want to see you in one show. Plus, you could make good friends and you’ll only do it once a week for four months.”  
Little did Makoto know her father would be at none of her hundreds of hundreds of shows. Makoto later would realize this was her father’s last gift.   
Makoto did not like the first ballet class. The girls were not competitive, and it was all just for fun. The best part was that the teacher was cool. The piles and arabesques were boring and the grand jetes and all the others were just a boring. The different positions were weird and useless. Makoto didn’t get the hype about ballet. As soon as she gets home she would ask her father to stop ballet.   
“Mom!” Makoto shouted, “I’m home!”  
“Welcome home, Momo.”  
“Mom, you know I don’t like that name. Where’s papa.”  
“Papa left for another business trip.”  
“Okay,” Makoto said reluctantly, “well then I’ll go upstairs.”  
Weeks go by normally. Soccer, ballet and school. It’s sad how much time Makoto is spending with her mother compared to her father and the times before.   
Now, winter is coming. All the leaves are off their trees. The crisp air is now sharp and bitter numbing Makoto’s nose and toes. Mid-November and Makoto haven’t seen her father since after the rainy season, mid-July. Three months of just herself and her mother. Makoto didn’t mind it be she didn’t like it. Her father would send less money every week. Makoto’s biggest worry now was if her father would be there for her seventh birthday, March 9 (2016).   
Last year for Makoto’s birthday, the whole family made a huge apple upside-down cake. Makoto love apples. All the girls at school for midmorning snack would have usagi (bunny) ringo (apples). Makoto thinks they’re very cute and very tasty. If anyone had usagi ringo they would be seen as popular within the naïve classroom.   
Now in Makoto’s ballet something was peculiar today. Tachibana’s heir was sitting in during the whole class. His emerald green eyes would follow Makoto’s movements thought out her class. It was weird because Makoto has not seen him in three years even though the town is small.   
“Good work everyone today. The recital is in 4 weeks. Make sure to invite people,” the dance teacher..." Thalia says that’s all Makoto hear before zoning out.   
Makoto tried to pack her bad as fast as possible. Father's suppose to come home tonight. Makoto tried to not get excited because many times before her father told them he'd come home and the house would be empty. But that never squashed the buzz that grew in her stomach.   
"Hey," the Tachibana kid said, "you're really pretty."   
"So..." Makoto retorted.   
"Well...I.."  
"I'm sorry kid. I have to go"  
"Well then, have a nice day!" Aoi said with a stupid grin on his face.   
_____________________________________________

As expected Makoto's father wasn't home. Makoto will try her hardest not to show the disappointment on her face because she doesn't want to worry her mother.   
To Makoto, her mother is the sweetest person in the world. She cares for every one and makes sure everyone is happy. She always does her fair share of work: for her job and within the home. Makoto wishes to be like her mother.   
But Makoto didn't know about the struggles her mother has now. Makoto didn't know about money nor bad relationships. Makoto didn't know about the red light districts or the clique. But no matter what Makoto would love her mother and wants to be like her but at the same time her own person. She surly didn't want to be like her father. She will always put family first, and the day she'll have her kids and loving husband: they will be the world to her.   
Makoto, after checking all the places her father could have been, storms up the stairs and into her room on the left. Makoto throws her dance bag that her father gave to her as an early Chuseok gift on the floor at the foot of her twin bed.   
Makoto didn't want to do anything. She laid on her bed doing nothing but thinking. Her muscles ached as she's been dance non-stop for the upcoming show that she knew within her heart father wouldn't come.   
"Makoto," her mother called gently.  
A blush crept upon her cheeks as she thought back on Aoi. To think she and her mother cared for him so and now new people got the pleasure of seen this kid destined for great things grow up. Makoto at the tender age of six that life is unfair and you have to embrace it: the hardships, the gifts, sadness and joys within. Aoi just being happy is enough for Makoto to be happy.   
"Makoto," her Mother insisted as she stared up the stairs.   
Makoto knew that she want to end her ballet career before it starts but if dancing meant to be able to go back to the Tachibanas then she's willing to do the measures. Makoto hate how different her life is now she wishes it to be back to normal. But Makoto will never have a normal life.  
"Makoto," her mother sighed when opening the door, "Makoto always tell me when you get home. I was starting to worry about you... Makoto are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sure Mom. Everything's fine. Can I just be left alone."  
"Momo remember, I'm always on your side. You'll never burden me. Concede with me from time to time."   
Rie left Makoto alone until super. Leaving the room with a shut door before starting on diner.   
___________________________________________  
The next morning, Makoto walked into the kitchen with bed-hair and a bloated face. She rubs her eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness. The sweet sent of berry wafted though the house. Makoto will always be addicted to the sent of fruit.   
"Moring Mama."  
"Moring Momo. I made Blackberry cobbler for your breakfast."  
"Mama, you're the best," Makoto thought that her mom's bake good are the best in the world and would do anything for them, "but Mama why would your make cobbler today? Did I forget an important date or something?"   
"Don't worry Princess you didn't"  
"Papa!" Makoto screeched running into her father's arms.   
"I'm home baby."  
"You aren't gonna leave tonight are you."   
"Not to night Sugar."  
"Papa, please stay till the recital. Me and my friends have been working very hard."  
"You know baby I'll be there I promised."  
"Wait papa! We haven't pinky swore yet."  
"Ok Momo I'll pinky swear" her father chuckled.   
Her father's pink enveloped her whole pinky as Makoto put out her tiny pinky out to swear on.  
"Okay Papa let's start! Repeat after me"  
"Okay"  
"I, Papa promise..."  
"I, Papa promise..."  
"to be a good father..."  
"to be a good father..."  
"and attend my daughter's, Makoto's, dance recital this December..."  
"and attend my daughter's, Makoto's, dance recital this December..."  
"I swear"  
"I swear"  
The false promise was lock with the official shake.   
"Momo I'm sorry but I'll have to put you down now."  
"Why papa?"  
"You've grown since I last saw you. Now you're such a big girl."  
"Papa, I haven't grown that much though if you came back after chuseok."  
A tense silence wiggled its way into the peaceful morning.   
"Excuse me I must leave for school."  
"Now" Makoto tacked on before rushing up the stairs to finish getting ready for the day.   
________________________________________________  
As the weeks went by Makoto noticed that she wasn't the most popular or the MVP anymore. It was now harder to be popular. In order to be you have to use cheap tactics and have connections. Makoto's friends also stopped making a effort to see her and their mothers would never offer playdates anymore. Makoto found it hard to hang out with her friends if they weren't on the soccer team or in her dance class. Makoto knew her friends weren't worth her time. She desired to have a true friend someone that will always be by her side. Makoto knew she wouldn't find a friend like that easily. She decided to let her friends go but get them back later. But first she must practice hard to get her father's attention. Makoto wished that she would be enough for her father to stay. She hopes that she can prove her that she's a great daughter. That she can be the heir to her father's cosmetic empire and not a bastard child.   
Makoto missed her friends dearly but never submitted to the urge to call them because she must be the best. Makoto found her self different that most girls too. She didn't have a crush on anyone: boys were just stupid. She didn't want to just go thought life to enjoy it she wants a legacy. Makoto as a young child is now goal driven.   
___________________________  
The sun is now setting during rehearsals. In the dark Makoto walks home. She is excited for the up coming weeks. It's already advent and that means that father will be home for a whole month and see her preform. In order to get home Makoto must walk though China Street and the Korean sector in the south west part of town. Makoto lives in the north part of Miyama. Makoto knows that her mother does want to but the sun is down already and Makoto just wants to be home. She walks though the center of town the slums were all the dirty poor beggars live.  
but before Makoto enter the slums she stumbles into some one.


End file.
